Cold?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Phan. In which Dan and Phil forget their shirts but they got cold so decide to go up to the bedroom where it is warmer. Fluffy one-shot. May contain horrible puns, but you know you secretly love it.


**A/N:** **Sadly, I do not own Dan Howell or Phil Lester. Their youtube channels are danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil so check them out. If you don't I will find you and turn you into a moose.**

 **This is based off of what I imagined happening after they recorded one of their long Undertale videos for their channel DanAndPhilGAMES so like check that out too lol. This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't judge or I'll craft. Yes, it's short. Beware, they take their shirts off c;;**

(Phil's POV)

I had only just taken my hand away from the camera when suddenly something was in my lap. Scratch that- something had now straddled me and had it's legs around my hips.

Normally, my first reaction would be to assume it was attacking me and push it away. But I was with Dan. It was different.

I gently circled my arms around the younger man's waist. "Why the sudden affection, bear?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"I hate making long videos like that." He growled softly into my hair. "It's too long without kisses."

I responded by kissing him softly. He let out the slightest noise, though I knew he didn't need to. He was playing with me.

Two could play at that game.

I gently picked Dan up, his legs still around my hips. I softly sat down on the couch.

"There's more room over here, isn't there?" I mumbled with a smirk.

Dan pushed me affectionately, so I was now lying down on the coach. He was still straddling my hips and he was circling his hips ever so subtly on top of mine. I smiled. He never disappointed me. I put my hands around his neck and pulled down. Teasing him, I kissed his forehead lightly, then his nose, then his cheek, and all along his jaw.

He groaned. "You are such a tease, Phil."

I giggled as his lips were roughly pushed against mine. We'd been dating for years, but it was always exhilarating to kiss the brunette. I could never get over how his chapped lips felt against mine, which were always soft. How his hair felt brushing at my forehead. How his hips felt, slowly circling.

 **A/N:** **Oops that escalated quickly. Bye**

I hummed softly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, sweeping back and forth. When he was gone, this was what I missed the most. I slowly leaned up, so we were both sitting again. I reluctantly broke apart from his delicious mouth, and lowered my head just a bit. I softly took the neck of his shirt between my teeth. He willingly put his arms above his head and let me pull his shirt off, spitting it to the side. I placed my hands on his stomach, running them up his chest and around his shoulders, then down his arms. I paused at his hands, and he willingly laced his fingers with mine.

I swear I heard the softest moan as I softly nipped at my boyfriend's collarbone. I knew he hated it when I did that. He could always control the sounds he made, unless it was his collarbone... or his neck. Dan was nearly as sensitive on his collarbone as he was on his neck.

He shivered softly against me as I placed a firm kiss at the nape of his neck. His body tensed up. Then Dan softly tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I nodded ever so slightly, allowing him to toss my shirt aside with much more finesse than I had. He locked his lips with mine once again, and he must felt me shiver because when we broke apart he smirked and whispered, "Cold?" then gently stood up and we walked to my bedroom, shirts forgotten on the floor.

I felt like lying but I couldn't bring myself to as I grasped the freezing doorknob of my bedroom door. "Considering it is January and we both seem to have lost our shirts, you can hardly be all that warm yourself, Daniel."

He frowned softly at the use of his full name. "Don't say it like that! It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Oh but you are." I gently pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, with a soft smirk. "You're so bad at keeping secrets, it's not even funny. You are always protective, and though some people may see that as being a great friend, most people are catching on, you know. And calling me an "angel bean" on my birthday? Unacceptable."

I nearly felt bad when he pouted softly. "I..I just can't deal with it though.. all the secrets… I love you so much, Phil it's just hard to hide that. Especially when they are literally obsessed with the thought of us being together."

I ran my hands over his chest possessively, causing goosebumps to form. "I'm only joking, Bear. You know I can't mind it when you put it like that."

He moaned as I traced my fingers along his collarbone and up his neck. "And I can never resist you when you pout like that."

" I should pout more often." He muttered breathlessly as I bent down to suck on the soft skin under his ear.

Dan pulled my chin up and gently enveloped my lips with his once again. I shiver ran up my spine.

Dan smiled against my mouth. "Still cold, are we?"

"Nope, that one was on you, babe." He smiled again.

For no reason in particular, I was suddenly extremely tired. I rolled off of Dan, and lay beside him. He kicked the covers over both of us, and turned to face me.

"It's only 10:30, Phil. Are you feeling well?" He teased as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"How can I not when I'm lying next to you?" I mumbled against his chest, grinning.

"Well... I think we left the camera on." His laugh was lower than usual.

I playfully shoved his arm. "That's your fault! I would've turned it off.."

"If I hadn't turned you on?" He smiled into my hair.

I shoved him again.

He laughed. "Aw, Phil, that was a good one though."

"Face it, you probably stole that from one of the fanfictions our crazy fans write about us." I laughed as my arms locked around his neck.

" As a matter of fact, Phil, I did."

I paused. "I was only joking. Do you actually read those?"

He laughed and squeezed me sleepily. "Where do you think I get all my ideas?"

 **A/N:** **Idk why I wrote this, I don't even ship it _that_ much (don't throw rocks at me I am a smol cinabun).**

 **Please review for free invisible cookies! xx**


End file.
